We Have Stories Too
by luvvturtles
Summary: Whilst everyone was concerned with Potter and his crew "saving the world" there were other stories going on, other students whose lives were affected by the rise of the Dark Lord and the efforts of Mr. Potter (Warning: swearing and shit.) Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Whilst everyone was concerned with Potter and his crew "saving the world" there were other stories going on, other students whose lives were affected by the rise of the Dark Lord and the efforts of Mr. Potter. These were the students of Slytherin, the ones who didn't have a choice or the ones who felt like they were doing something right for a change. These were the students who all their years were told they were in the "bad" House. So who could blame them when someone gave them an opportunity to redeem themselves?

**A/N: **Okay guys I asked Emmett'sRealWife if I should write a new fic or try and write a story of my own and here I am. I hope you guys like it. These OCs of mine are more or less based on my RP characters on Instagram.

Ocs include

Jonah Black

Elysa Caprino

Rylie Lestrange (some of you might recognize her)

Skylar Hale

Kiara Zane

Flynn Aeton

with special appearances by:

canon characters (can't say more because spoilers)

Now Enjoy

* * *

Elysa Caprino sat on the exam table in the Infirmary Wing at Hogwarts. Her green and silver robes were opened to reveal a partially pulled up sweater and dark jeans that tucked into worn boots. She subconsciously laid a hand over the exposed part and sighed. She had had her suspicions for a while- waking up feeling nauseous no matter the situation, not being able to look at or smell certain foods at meal time in the Great Hall or even the fact that it was getting harder to fasten her jeans.

How would she tell…suddenly she was sick. How would she tell him? They weren't together per say but they might as well have been. She was faithful to him and she knew he wouldn't go chasing after the likes of Pansy or one of the other easy girls. She smiled softly in triumph. She had been the one to capture his attention when she had started developing in their fourth year and she had given him her virginity in their fifth. Now she was pregnant and she was, for the first time in her life, completely and utterly terrified. Not just of telling him, the father, but her parents and family too.

The Caprinos were a proud pureblood family, priding themselves with only intermarrying with the finest of purebloods and producing children with the cunning and magical talent needed to succeed. They were wealthy, as most pureblood families were, and, like most, deeply rooted in the belief that purebloods were superior to other blood statuses, especially muggleborns.

The thing was Elysa wasn't too afraid of telling her parents, it was her grandparents. Her paternal grandparents were a force to be reckoned with. A fearsome duo with incredible influence within the Ministry and its systems, they could make a person disappear without a trace. They were also firm that they wanted Elysa to make a good marriage, one that would increase their standings in the Wizarding World even more. Recently they had been talking of a betrothal but wouldn't say to whom and she feared their wrath if they found out about the pregnancy.

The door opened then and Madam Pomfrey entered, a clipboard floating behind her with a quill poised to begin writing. The grey haired nurse closed the door behind her and went to a sink to wash her hands. Elysa watched her suspiciously as she did this, fearing what the nurse would say.

"This could have been prevented, Ms. Caprino." The nurse said as she dried her hands and turned to look at the young girl. The nurse studied the teen and mentally shook her head; they just kept getting younger. Personally the nurse feared for the girl for she had heard rumors of the Caprinos and the power they possessed. She sighed as the girl nodded timidly and noticed how the girl had taken to resting a protective hand over her abdomen already. "Hm, well if you wish I could perform a special spell and be rid of the child. It would be painless and quick." The nurse offered, reaching for her wand.

Elysa's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, no!" She exclaimed, pulling her robes around her. "I'm going to keep it." She added softer, her eyes cast to the ground. "I couldn't bear to kill it." The idea was planted firmly in Elysa's head now and the more she thought about it the more she realized that now she would have to tell him. She would have to tell them that they were going to be parents in their sixth year, the year after, she knew, he had gotten his Death Mark like so many others. She slipped down from the table, pulled down her sweater over the barely noticeable bump, and buttoned her robes back up with a flick of her wand. The old nurse just nodded and put away her wand before waving the clipboard and quill over.

"The least I can do is give you something that will help with the sickness and nausea." The nurse offered and Elysa nodded paused before looking at the nurse and nodding. The nurse opened the door and led her down a corridor just as another student walked around the corner. He met Elysa's eyes for a moment and seemed to just know why she was there without having been told anything. Madam Pomfrey looked at him and then at Elysa. "This is my helper, Jonah. He comes and helps me when he doesn't have class. He wants to be a healer and a darn good one he'll be too." The boy blushed lightly and ducked his head. The nurse smiled and looked back at Elysa. "Jonah, would you mind showing Miss Caprino where the morning sickness potions are and don't speak a word of this to anyone." Elysa opened her mouth to protest but Jonah just nodded solemnly and motioned for her to follow him as Madam Pomfrey disappeared down another corridor and into a room.

As Elysa followed Jonah she silently wondered if he would keep his word and not say anything. She knew from his robes that they were in the same house but even that didn't totally keep her from worrying. Just as she was going to ask she heard his voice, a clear baritone. "I won't tell anyone. Number one in being a healer, never tell anyone about your patients." He said, glancing over his shoulder at her before pausing in front of a door and opening it for her. She frowned softly and she entered the room looked around as he disappear down an aisle of potions and jars of herbs and strange ingredients.

"How can I be sure? You could easily destroy my reputation." She said as he returned holding the small bottle. He looked at her for a moment and she noticed that his eyes were a pale blue although they were partially covered by his shaggy black hair. Then he turned away and sat down at a desk she hadn't noticed amongst all the potions and opened a large book, scribbling down something before placing the bottle on the far edge of the desk, toward her.

"One drop once a day until your second trimester and then we'll see." He said in an assertive tone, not meeting her gaze. She nodded, picking up the potion and slipping it into her pocket. She turned to leave, assuming he wouldn't help her back. "I wouldn't do that, you know, destroy your reputation. Somebody else might, but I won't." He added so quietly she could only barely hear him. She paused, not looking back at him because she could tell he was speaking the truth. She only nodded before slipping out the door and walking down the corridor.

Jonah sat in the potions laboratory, staring that the door Elysa Caprino had just exited. He didn't know what to think of her. One moment she looked so vulnerable and the next she looked just as cold as the rest of them. He might have been sorted into Slytherin but he knew he didn't belong, a son of a murderer never does.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Whilst everyone was concerned with Potter and his crew "saving the world" there were other stories going on, other students whose lives were affected by the rise of the Dark Lord and the efforts of Mr. Potter. These were the students of Slytherin, the ones who didn't have a choice or the ones who felt like they were doing something right for a change. These were the students who all their years were told they were in the "bad" House. So who could blame them when someone gave them an opportunity to redeem themselves?

A/N: Okay so by the demands of said friend from last author's note I am writing the next chapter at like 10 at night even though I am seriously jetlagged. I would also like to note that Oliver Wood is a seventh year at this time which makes him only one year older than Harry but it's okay, right?

So Enjoy the fruits of my tiredness

* * *

Kiara Zane sat on her broom in front of the goals, analyzing the playing field even as the whistle blew and the players were off. Kiara was the Slytherin Quidditch queen and the mastermind behind the daredevil plays that won Slytherin game after game. She was their Keeper but that didn't stop her from yelling at the top of her lungs at her Seeker when she saw the snitch or ordering her Beaters to stop the oncoming Gryffindor chasers. Across the Pitch, in front of his own goals, was Oliver Wood. They had always been in competition. British vs. Scottish, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, girl vs. boy, Keeper vs. Keeper, and the list went on.

Kiara wondered if it had to do with their parents. Kiara's own parents had been professional Quidditch players back in the day before they were caught up in the First Wizarding War on the side of the Dark Lord. They were arrested and sent to Azkaban when it was all over and Kiara was sent to live with her aunt in France. In her fourth year, the Dark Lord broke her parents and all the other Death Eaters out of Azkaban and they returned to the Zane Manor under cover of darkness. Since then her parents have always been doing this or that for the Dark Lord.

On the other hand, Wood's parents were Quidditch players turned Aurors, blood traitors in their own right according to her mother. They had been part of the team that had taken her parents away from their home and into the Wizarding prison where their brains had been tormented so that when they returned they were gaunt and seemed to have aged twenty years. The only thing that brought Kiara comfort in her parent's involvement with the Dark Lord was that it made them look more alive and younger, like they would have had they not been taken away.

"Bloody hell." She cursed as she focused back on the game just in time to make a desperate attempt to block a quaffle from enter the left hoop. Leave it to Wood to get her distracted enough for Gryffindor to score a point. She rolled her eyes when she looked across the Pitch and saw his smug look. With a smirk she adjusted her robes so that they came low enough to show a bit of cleavage from her ample curves, she was half Veela after all.

On the other side of the Pitch, the Slytherin seeker was having a difficult time spotting the snitch. Flynn Aeton was a bit of an impatient fellow, he hovered back and forth, and he looked for a glimpse of the golden snitch. Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye and he was off like a banshee, the Gryffindor seeker right behind. It weaved between poles and under the bleachers with both Seekers right on its tail.

Flynn Aeton was the golden boy in his family. He got perfect grades, had the perfect pureblood girlfriend, and was on the team playing the same position his father, uncle, and grandfather had played. The Aetons were a distinguished family in the Wizarding world. His father worked for the Ministry, right under the Minister and his uncle was married to the sister of Sebastian Caprino. A mix of Ravenclaws and Slytherins the Aetons had made an excellent addition to the Dark Lord's forces in the First Wizarding War.

Fortunately, his father and uncle hadn't been arrested for their crimes because of their connections higher up but a few distant relatives had. Now his family had been recruited to the Dark Lord's side once again, their influence and vast numbers need once again in the forces against Harry Potter and the Order. Flynn himself had a mission, for he had accepted the Dark Mark after much insistence from his mother, he had to help Draco Malfoy fix the cabinet and with his smarts and Malfoy's cunning, they were almost finished.

Kiara smirked in triumph as her seeker, Aeton, spotted the snitch and was off before she could yell at him. She looked over at Wood who just rolled his eyes and noticed the quaffle flying right toward the middle hoop a minute too late. Just then, the whistle blew and Kiara saw Aeton with the snitch in hand. She grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she flew down to the ground for the customary shaking of hands for the captains. Kiara maintained a smirk as she sauntered toward the Gryffindor captain who looked upset and held out her hand. "Good game, captain." She purred before flouncing away, her team in tow.

Oliver just stood there, only then just noticing that she had left a small piece of paper in his hand. He discreetly opened it, shook his head, smirked, and then tucked it unto his robes before walking off to lecture his team about their incompetence.

Kiara clapped Aeton on the shoulder, which was almost difficult because of how tall the boy was, but she managed. "Good job, Aeton. Was 'bout time you caught the bloody thing." She joked as the boy blushed and looked at the snitch still in his hand. On the way out Kiara noticed, her best friend waiting behind the bleachers in their spot and she waved her team on, walking toward her friend with a smile. Upon seeing her though, Kiara's smile dropped into a frown. "What's wrong, Elysa?" she asked as she looked at her best friend. The other girl looked around anxiously before looking at Kiara.

"You can't tell anyone." She said in an almost whisper as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. Kiara frowned and nodded, motioning for the other girl to continue. Elysa sighed and bit her lip, shifting her weight back a forth between her feet before looking at her friend again. "I'm pregnant, K." Kiara glanced down at her best friend's stomach.

"Does he know yet?" She asked, knowing the answer was probably no. When Elysa shook her head, Kiara sighed and brushed a white blonde strand of hair from her face. "Look, you need to tell him and I need a shower. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Kiara said, gripping her friend's shoulder with her free hand as she clenched her other hand around her broom. "He deserves to know, Elysa."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Whilst everyone was concerned with Potter and his crew "saving the world" there were other stories going on, other students whose lives were affected by the rise of the Dark Lord and the efforts of Mr. Potter. These were the students of Slytherin, the ones who didn't have a choice or the ones who felt like they were doing something right for a change. These were the students who all their years were told they were in the "bad" House. So who could blame them when someone gave them an opportunity to redeem themselves?

**A/N: **Hey guys. I apologize for the last chapter, I was exhausted. Who's your favorite character so far? I can't really decide because I created them all and they are my babies ;) anyways, I am currently listening to Troye Sivan's new ep and I am in love. 3 Also I would liked to note that any characters with names you do not recognize are Ocs and everything else you recognize is JK Rowling's.

So Enjoy!

* * *

Morgan Fisher was curled up in a chair by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, a book in her lap that she referred to as she wrote messily on a piece of parchment. She had always been a bit involved in her studies, not to the extent of the mudblood Granger though, choosing to continue to take Arithmancy while her friends, after achieving the O.W.L. required for the class, dropped it. Morgan came from a pureblood family in America and had attended Salem Witches' Academy until she "accidently" setting a mudblood girl's hair on fire which resulted in her being expelled. Only slightly disappointed her parents promptly enrolled her at their own alma mater, Hogwarts, moving to the English countryside at the insistence of their pureblood relatives.

The door to the common room swung open and her two friends came waltzing in. Rylie Lestrange had joined the ranks of the death eaters with her cousin Draco the summer before and had quickly raised in the ranks much to her parent's delight. She was an interesting friend with a quick temper like her father and wild black hair like her mother as well as a strong dislike for mudbloods. She was relatively nice unless you questioned your allegiance to the Dark Lord; having been raised by two fanatical death eaters, this devotion was understandable.

Skylar Hale was a pureblood witch that nobody really knew anything about except that she was the Dark Lord's chosen protégé. She was small for her age and had bright blue hair, due to her metamorphmagus abilities, but had a bit of a cruel streak. Like her benefactor, she was an orphan discovered by one of the Dark Lord's followers at his request and brought to him. After a thorough questioning, she was deemed his and assumed his name. However, upon her enrollment at Hogwarts in their fourth year, she took the last name Hale to protect her identity.

As the two girls approached Morgan, she vaguely wondered how she had managed to befriend two powerful girls so quickly. Rylie dropped onto a couch to her right causing her robe to fall off her shoulder carelessly revealing her dragon tattoo. Skylar took a place on the ground, sitting on a dark green pillow. "Are you honestly writing that paper?" Rylie asked, looking over at her friend, twirling her wand in her hand. "I think I have a paper for Sprout due sometime." She mused, looking at the door of the common room as it opened and the Quidditch team poured in with Kiara Zane right in the middle of them.

The three of them hated the Quidditch queen with a passion as well as her best friend and sidekick Elysa Caprino. Well, Morgan didn't hate them as much as the other two did. Apparently, Skylar had stolen Flynn Aeton from the Quidditch queen and ever since then the two girls had been mortal enemies. However, Kiara wouldn't dare lift a finger against the Dark Lord's heir. Rylie hated both of them for reason she didn't like to talk about but Morgan had her suspicions.

"Fucking slut." Rylie muttered as Kiara practically draped herself over one of the Slytherin Beaters. Morgan nodded before looking down at her paper she was supposed to be writing. Rylie glanced over at her and shook her head. "Let's get out of here. We can go to the Room of Requirement." She suggests and upon seeing the loom on Morgan's face smirks. "We can raid the liquor stash and have us some fire whiskey."

At this Skylar looks between them eagerly. "Come on, Mo. Forget whatever the hell you're doing and come get drunk with us." She grinned mischievously. "We would invite Flynn and get him to bring his friends with him." She said, looking over at where her boyfriend was messing around with his friends. "It could be fun and plus we don't even have classes tomorrow!" She added, looking at Morgan and then Rylie.

Morgan sighed and closed her book, tucking her parchment and quill inside. "Fine, but I'm going to change first." She relented, standing up and looking at her friends who looked smug. "I hate you guys." She mumbled as Skylar stood and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Think of it this way, Mo. We are going to a room that hardly anyone can access, getting totally wasted off fire whiskey, and possible laid. Everybody wins." Rylie said standing and crossing her arms, her wand still in hand. "You wouldn't be able to do that back at Salami's or wherever the fuck you came from."

"Salem's." Morgan corrected before looking at her friends. "As long as you guys keep me from getting raped or totally shit-faced drunk."

Skylar laughed as Rylie smirked. "No promises, Mo." Skylar answered, looking over at her boyfriend. "Some of us might be otherwise occupied." Morgan rolled her eyes as Rylie pulled a lollipop from her pocket and unwrapped it, sticking it in the corner of her mouth.

"I got your back, Momo." Rylie said, walking toward the dormitory. "But don't expect me to stop you from getting yourself laid. It would be about time anyways." Morgan rolled her eyes again as she followed her friend up the stairs as Skylar went to talk to Flynn about their plans. When it was all said and done Morgan had changed into tight jeans and a black shirt with Converse. Rylie, on the other hand, was in all black from her skintight jeans to her leather jacket. "You have to look good, even when you're drunk." She explained as she re-applied her dark makeup. "Ready?" She turned to look at Morgan and shook her head. "No, no, no." She walked over to her friend, pulled it from its ponytail, and with a flick of her wand, gave it volume and a slight wave. Another wave of the wand applied light makeup and Rylie stepped back, satisfied. "Alright, let's go."

The two of them walked downstairs and spotted Skylar who had changed also and whose bright blue hair was curled perfectly. She was sitting on her boyfriend's lap when they walked up but when she spotted them she stood up, pulling Flynn up with her. "Ready to go?" She asked with a smirk as she looked them both over and then at Flynn's two friends who were on the Quidditch team also. The six of them walked toward the door, Morgan a little behind the others. One by one they slipped out the door but as Morgan was about to go out she looked over to see a shaggy haired boy with pale eyes watching her from over the top of his large book. She blushed lightly and slipped out the door, closing it with a soft thump behind her. As she followed her friends, she faintly wondered who he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Whilst everyone was concerned with Potter and his crew "saving the world" there were other stories going on, other students whose lives were affected by the rise of the Dark Lord and the efforts of Mr. Potter. These were the students of Slytherin, the ones who didn't have a choice or the ones who felt like they were doing something right for a change. These were the students who all their years were told they were in the "bad" House. So who could blame them when someone gave them an opportunity to redeem themselves?

**A/N: **So for some reason my computer wouldn't let me see the reviews that two lovely people posted on my story until today so I would just like to thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and TheMuffinGirl31 for their reviews. :) Now I would like to note that I am listening to One Republic while writing this so who knows how it'll turn out. Hahaha I'm kitten with meow

omg I need to stop

So Enjoy Lovelies!

* * *

Elysa Caprino took a deep breath and pulled the sleeves of her sweater down over her pale hands as she waited in the Astronomy Tower for him to come. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her breathing was shallow as she looked out at the setting sun. She had asked him to come there; she needed to tell him about…about their baby. She subconsciously rested a hand over her slightly swollen abdomen and swallowed thickly. Was she ready to be a mother? She was only sixteen for Merlin's sake.

She heard footsteps then and turned quickly to see him climb the last step and pause to look at her. She studied him also, noticing the subtle changes that only people who knew him well would notice. His skin was pale, almost a dull grey, and he had dark bags under his eyes. Her eyes flickered over the rest of him and she noticed that he had lost quite a bit of weight and she could see how mentally and physically drained he was. In a few quick steps, he was in front of her and she could see the different emotions running through his usually cold grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy looked down at the girl before him and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. She was beautiful, inside and out; so much better then he would ever be. He tucked a piece of long red hair behind her ear and swallowed. He couldn't tell her, it would make her worry about him more then he knew she probably already did. He had seen the way she had looked at him when he had climbed the stairs, how she saw how tired he was.

Draco smiled faintly as he thought about how even last year's him would have sneered at her and said some smartass remark about how she should stop staring. Hell, last year's him wouldn't have come up here; he would have made some comment about how a girl couldn't order him around. Oh, how things had changed. So instead, he looked at the woman before him and let his arm wrap around her waist and pull her toward him.

Elysa closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest and let him hold her; Merlin knew how long it would last once she told him. She felt his chin on her head and her mind went to just how perfectly they fit together like two halves of a puzzle. She pulled herself from her thoughts; she needed to tell him now before she changed her mind. "Draco, I need to tell you something." She whispered, and she felt him tense.

Draco felt his heart beat increase slightly at her words as his whole body tensed. She sounded nervous, maybe even scared, and it made him nervous in return. This wasn't like the Elysa he saw in class, the one that flirted with him through notes in class or the one who had stood by his side as he had threatened first years or taunted Potter and his little friends. "What is it?" He whispered back, fearing the worse; that maybe she wanted to be in a serious relationship or maybe that she didn't want to do this anymore or…he wouldn't think about it.

She took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, her breath trembling as her hands shook. "I'm pregnant, Draco." She whispered, opening her eyes and pulling away from him enough to face him but not look him in the eye. She closed her eyes when she didn't get a response and a tear slide down her cheek and onto her sweater. She had told him and now, she decided, it was probably one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life so far.

He didn't know what to say. When she had said those words he immediately went to another place, a place where the war was over and they were happy with a baby that looked like her but had the Malfoy blonde hair. However, as he snapped back to reality, he knew that would never happen. No matter what happened either he would be thrown into Azkaban for what he was supposed to do or his child would be forced to grow up in a world under Voldemort's control.

His child, oh Merlin, he was going to be a father. Suddenly his mind was filled with doubts. Would he be a good father? Would he be like his own father or would he be better? Merlin, he hoped with everything in him that he didn't end up like Lucius Malfoy. Draco looked down at the woman before him and realized just how much he had come to love her just that year. "How long?" He asked in a whisper.

Elysa looked up at him then and searched his eyes for any sign of contempt or disgust but all she saw was an ocean of soft grey. "Three months." She replied softly, subconsciously wrapping an arm around her abdomen. She felt his gaze shift at the movement and then shift back to her. Then she felt his hand rest next to hers and she knew everything would be okay.

Draco could feel the slight swell of her stomach and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to be a _father_. It had kind of registered earlier but now it had really clicked. "I'm going to be a father." He whispered, pulling her to his chest tightly again. "We're having a baby." He whispered more to himself then to her.

She looking up at him and rested her hands on his chest. "So you aren't upset?" She asked softly, studying his expression. Elysa personally felt relieved that he was reacting his way, it was better than he flat out rejecting her and the baby was. She knew how hard it would be, especially since they both had pureblood families that would most likely not take the news well. Honestly, she thought Narcissa would probably take it the best, his mother had always liked her, it was telling her own family that scared her to death.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "No, not upset. I'm a mix of emotions but upset isn't one of them. I'm terrified and nervous. I'm worried and excited but no, not upset."

She smiled faintly and looked down. "I thought maybe you would be mad because of everything that's going on or that maybe you wouldn't want me to-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss on the mouth. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to have my child. I-I love _you_ and that's all that matters. I know your probably worried about our parents and what everyone else will think but all that matters right now is that we get through this war and raise our child together."

Elysa looked up at him and marveled at how much he had changed, how much becoming a death eater had changed him and how much the war and changed both of them. One thing stuck out in her mind though, he had said he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Whilst everyone was concerned with Potter and his crew "saving the world" there were other stories going on, other students whose lives were affected by the rise of the Dark Lord and the efforts of Mr. Potter. These were the students of Slytherin, the ones who didn't have a choice or the ones who felt like they were doing something right for a change. These were the students who all their years were told they were in the "bad" House. So who could blame them when someone gave them an opportunity to redeem themselves?

**A/N: **Okay so originally I was going to update yesterday but due to my horrid cold I decided to just do nothing and just be on Tumblr all day. (btw my url is .com because sweg lol) Also I was texting my friends and trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow for my first day of sophomore year. And my henna tattoo is wearing off and it makes me sad.

On the bright side I finally made my writing playlist on Spotify. :)

On another note I have a poll up on my page about whether this story should be pro-dark or pro-light so vote. Please.

So Enjoy while I listen to my awesome playlist.

* * *

Jonah Black sat in his favorite chair near the back corner of the Slytherin common room, a large book in his lap which he continued to read after the common room door had closed after his cousin, Rylie, and her group of minions had left.

He had never really liked his cousin and her sadistic parents even though he had practically been raised by them since they had seized him upon his father's imprisonment in Azkaban since he was, well, the Black heir. He had never known his mother though his aunt Bella described her as, "a filthy blood traitor's daughter" who had "no interest in serving the Master." His aunt Bella had always been a bit off since her own incarceration at the wizard prison. His uncle Rodolphus was agreeable enough but he had a wicked temper that sometimes resulted in a mad dual between the two of them. Jonah had always wondered if his aunt and uncle had ever loved one another, maybe at one time but definitely not now.

He shook his head as he stared at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the far wall. No, his aunt was in love with the Dark Lord now, though if it was mutual he didn't know. Rodolphus, on the other hand, loved his firewhiskey more than anything else. Jonah guessed it helped him deal with the idea that his wife and his Master might be shagging somewhere.

The door to the common room opened and Jonah looked up in time to see Kiara Zane slip inside. Funny, he hadn't seen her leave. Tear stains ran down her usually haughty face as she rushed through the common room and up to the girl's dormitory. Jonah watched her go and vagually wondered what was wrong. He knew a bit about her, one of the good things about not having any friends was nobody noticed when you were around. One thing he knew was that, despite the rumors, she had only ever slept with one guy: the one and only Gryffindor Quidditch king, Oliver Wood.

To be honest, Jonah hadn't been all that surprised. Sure, they sure acted like they hated one another in the halls but on the Pitch they had a constant flow of flirtatious movements and yelling. You honestly had to be deaf and blind to not notice it though it had managed to continue to be a secret all the way up to their seventh year.

Kiara Zane collapsed on her bed and sobbed as she clutched her worn teddy bear to her chest. She had just gotten an owl from her aunt telling her that both of her parents were killed in an Order raid on a deatheater safe house. Kiara knew her parents would rather die than to be put on trial and sent back to Azkaban again but she never imagined that they would just leave her like that. So laid on her bed as tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

Her parents had never told her that they loved her or that they were proud of her and that fact hit her like a ton of bricks as she lay on her blanket clutching her old teddy bear. She would make them proud though, make them see that she could do something and that she was worth their attention. She knew that several other kids in her house had taken the Mark the summer before and she knew she was a likely contestant because of her parent's devotion and her pureblood status.

Kiara sat up, her mind made up. She would ask one of her friends when the next meeting was and somehow get herself there, she had to show the Dark Lord how devoted she was willing to be, she had to redeem herself. She knew that this wasn't just about her parents eithr, she had to show her fellow classmates that she wasn't the whore they thought she was.

Honestly she didn't know how the rumors started, all she knew was that they had and now she had almost the reputation that Pansy Parkinson did. The only thing Kiara could think of that could possibly trigger those rumors would be the fact that almost all her friends were guys, mainly because that's who she spent time with in Quidditch practice and that's who she had grown up with. Her own brother, Xavier, had always had guys over during the summer and that's just who she befriended. Even now those same guys treated her like their little sister even after all of them and her brother had joined the Death Eaters when the Dark Lord had come back the second time.

Oh Merlin, her brother. In all her mind rambling she hadn't thought about how her brother might be right now. She slid off her bed just as an owl swooped in and dropped a letter with the Zane family seal on it. Kiara took a deep breath and exhaled shakily as she broke the seal and opened it.

_Dearest sister,_

_I assume you have been informed of our parents' deaths through our aunt Ophelia. I do not know if she told you all of it but I will because I was there. A small group of us were at one of the safe houses when a group of Order members burst in, shooting curses everywhere. I found myself in a dual with the one they call Mad-Eyed Moody but I could see our parents well as I am a much more accomplished dualist then this filth. They were dualing a Miss Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. You should have seen them, sister, they looked more alive than I have ever seen them, dualing back to back but in the end the other two were more accomplished in dualing and hand our parents cornered. At this our parents decided to take their own lives as a distraction to the rest of us could apparate away. I hope you realize that this is what they would have wanted._

_The Dark Lord requests your presence at the next death eater meeting. I do not know exactly why but when he was informed of their deaths he looked right at me and asked if I knew if you were willing to come to the next meeting. I didn't know what else to say so I said you would be there. I don't think I'll be able to pick you up at the station like usual so you need to find another way to the meeting which is at the Malfoy Manor. I don't think I have to remind you about what happens if you don't._

_Burn this when you're done._

_-X_

Kiara reread the letter over and over again until she heard her roommates come up for lights out. She discreetly slid the letter into the fireplace and turned to her roommates, immersing herself in their shallow chatter as she thought about how she was going to get to the next meeting.

* * *

this chapter hasn't been edited so tough if you find mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Whilst everyone was concerned with Potter and his crew "saving the world" there were other stories going on, other students whose lives were affected by the rise of the Dark Lord and the efforts of Mr. Potter. These were the students of Slytherin, the ones who didn't have a choice or the ones who felt like they were doing something right for a change. These were the students who all their years were told they were in the "bad" House. So who could blame them when someone gave them an opportunity to redeem themselves?

**A/N: **Hey guys I dunno if it was you guys but I officially have 20 followers on Tumblr lol I mean like shit I love you guys too. But siriusly guys have you listened to Mary Lambert before? I saw her in concert once and I was literally like right next to the stage and it was amazing and I love her. Anyways here is the chapter my friend Momo has been begging for because it is literally her in my story and its great haha.

Don't forget to vote on the poll.

**Warning: sensitive material ahead including and not limited to a brief rape scene, intense swearing, and heavy alcohol and date rape drug use. If you do not wish to read it I suggest skipping this chapter though this story is rated M for a reason…**

So Enjoy my lovelies

* * *

Rylie Lestrange was smashed. Well, maybe not entirely but she was well on her way. Currently she was perched on the lap of a Slytherin Chaser, Sebastian Luxe, a half-blood with pretty hazel eyes. In her opinion Sebastian laughed too loudly and was a bit touchy for her taste but she was too drunk to care. At some point in the night Skylar and Flynn had slipped off into one of the rooms that the Room of Requirement had added.

Rylie guessed her love of alcohol came from her father's side of the family. Between him and her uncle Rabastan their sitting room always smelled of firewhiskey and fine Elvin wine from Rabastan's estate in the country. Sometimes her father would invite her to join them, when her mother wasn't around of course though.

She had always expected her parent's didn't love each other but the fighting hadn't started until they had brought her cousin home, a quiet boy with pale eyes that was the supposed Black heir. Their fights would get intense sometimes, with her mother threatening to take Rylie and Jonah and leave her father. That's when her father would back down, as he always did, because the only thing he cared about was being near his daughter and Rylie sometimes resented herself for being the reason her parents put up with each other when they hated each other's guts.

Then Rylie had been accepted by the Dark Lord and had the Dark Mark applied to her forearm the same day her cousin Draco had. The fighting had lulled then as both of her parents were happy that they had produced such a worthy servant but it soon fell back into its routine when her mother practically admitted to shagging the Dark Lord. This time it was her father that threatened to take Rylie and leave and so the pattern continued.

Morgan sipped her firewhiskey as she tried to avoid the look of the Slytherin Beater, Tyler or something like that. Suddenly she felt sick and stood up, swaying slightly as the world started spinning. In an instant Tyler was at her side, holding her arm. "I'll just help her to one of the rooms, must have had too much to drink." He said but his voice sounded miles away, as if she was in a glass box. Morgan tried to open her mouth to say something but her mouth wouldn't move.

Suddenly she remembered what McGonagall had said in one of those weird health and sex-ed classes they had to take last year after they caught more than one couple in a compromising position in the broom closets; she had been drugged. As she tried to remember if she had seen him go near her drink she felt herself become more detached from everything and the feeling of fatigue overwhelmed her as Tyler laid her on the bed. Then she blacked out. When she came too for a brief moment it was like everything was a dream. She could feel pain as he thrust into her erratically but no sound came from her mouth as he looked at him emotionlessly. She felt her eyelids droop as she blacked out again.

Rylie woke up sometime the next morning feeling like shit. She blinked a couple times before rolling away from Sebastian and searching for her clothing. She honestly didn't remember last night past them making out in front of the fireplace but her lack of clothing told her all she needed to know. She stood up and looked around, deciding to try and find a loo somewhere. Unfortunately she didn't know which door led outside so she opened on and hoped for the best. Instead, she found Morgan retching her guts out over the side of the bed, the other one of Flynn's friends nowhere to be seen. "What the fuck happened to you? You look like an Inferi." She said, wrinkling her nose at the sour smell of vomit.

Morgan looked at her with red eyes and trembled as she pulled the blanket up to cover her bare skin. "I-I." She started but broke into sobs instead. Rylie frowned and approached her friend, avoiding the vomit, and sat on the bed next to her. "H-he, I-I couldn't." The other girl started again through her sobs but that was enough for Rylie who stood up with vengeance in her eyes. She stormed out of the room and into the next room over where she knew Skylar would be with her boyfriend.

She threw the door open causing the couple to break apart quickly and pull the sheets around them quickly. "What the fuck do you think you've done?" Rylie yelled, pointing straight at Flynn who looked slightly terrified.

"What are you talking about, Rye? Flynn-," Skylar started to say but Rylie cut her off.

"You let that bastard come in here and now my best friend is a fucking mess! Did you know your fucking friend was a fucking rapist? Huh, bet you didn't know that while you two were in here shagging he was spiking her drink and raping her right next to you!" Rylie ranted, as Flynn's eyes widened a little wider. With that she turned and slammed the door behind her as she accioed her wand and walked into the room where Morgan was.

With a quiet spell she cleaned up the mess and looked over to see Morgan fast asleep on the bed. Gently, she shook her friend awake. "Momo, hey Mo." The other girl stirred and looked up at her friend. "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Rylie tried again, shaking the girl awake. Nodding her consent even as her eyes drifted closed again. Rylie sighed and waved her wand causing clothes from the previous night to materialize onto her friend's sleeping form and another wave of her wand lifted the girl into the air so that she drifted peacefully behind Rylie as she opened the door and walked out.

Outside Skylar, Flynn, and Sebastian were all standing outside. They tried to move closer but Rylie pointed her wand at them. "Don't you dare take another fucking step closer or I swear to god I will curse the shit out of you." The two guys stepped back and let her pass but Skylar just continued standing as she stared at the sleeping form of one of her only real friends. Rylie ignored them as she immediately headed toward the Infirmary Wing with her friend floating right behind, her mind set on getting there before anyone woke up. She just hoped she got there in time so she had more time to find the bastard who did this to her friend before he escaped without punishment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Whilst everyone was concerned with Potter and his crew "saving the world" there were other stories going on, other students whose lives were affected by the rise of the Dark Lord and the efforts of Mr. Potter. These were the students of Slytherin, the ones who didn't have a choice or the ones who felt like they were doing something right for a change. These were the students who all their years were told they were in the "bad" House. So who could blame them when someone gave them an opportunity to redeem themselves?

**A/N: **Hai guys. I have decided to attempt to write a chapter. As of right now I don't even know who to write about. Anywho I'm listening to Bogore and chillin on my bed in leggings and a sweatshirt. OMG GUYS I START FOOTBALL TOMORROW AND IM SO FUCKING EXCITED. Okay so like I changed the rating back to T but if y'all think it should be M again please tell me.

So ya Enjoy!

* * *

Elysa Caprino walked arm in arm with Draco as they headed toward their next class. It gave her a faint sense of satisfaction as some girls looked at her in envy or even hatred but she ignored them for the most part. She knew the other houses talked about her but she didn't have enough resources to find out what and honestly, she didn't really care.

The holidays were coming up and that meant the next death eater meeting as well. This meant telling her parents and grandparents about her pregnancy as well as knowing that they would in turn tell the Dark Lord. Elysa leaned her head against Draco as they turned a corner and continued down the corridors, their friends all around them.

Crabbe and Goyle were talking about how they tortured some first years earlier that day and Elysa could hear Pansy and Astoria talking about makeup and the latest gossip. Draco was talking quietly with Blaise who was also a death eater and Elysa tried not to think about they had to do for the Dark Lord. Flynn was walking next to her but he was silent as usual, probably missing his girlfriend.

As they pass the washroom Elysa let go of Draco's arm. "I'll catch up with you later." She said, walking into the empty washroom. She uses the toilet and goes to wash her hands. As she looks up at the mirror she sees Pansy's reflection and whirls around. "What the hell, Pansy? Don't go scaring people like that!" She yelled as she automatically rested a hand on her stomach. Pansy's eyes followed the movement and narrowed.

"You're fucking him, aren't you? He knocked you up." The other girl said accusingly. "I thought it was just a stupid rumor. Thought he wouldn't knock up a whore like you." Pansy was practically in hysterics now, her hand having removed her wand from her pocket as she pointed it at the other girl. "That should be me! He loved me first! You're just a fucking whore! You mean nothing to him!"

Elysa's breathing caught as she saw the wand and slowly moved her hand to her own pocket for her wand, watching the wand and a hysterical Pansy as she did so. "It's not like that, Pansy…" She started but the other girl scoffed.

"It's not that like that?" Pansy yelled, her hands trembling. "Ha, Crucio!" She practically screams and Elysa opens her mouth in a silent scream as she falls to the ground, white hot pain coursing through her veins. She feels her stomach clench in pain and her mind immediately goes to her child.

The spell eases off and Elysa lays on the washroom floor, soaked in sweat. Pansy glances at something and then smirks evilly before turning on her heel and flouncing out of the washroom. He feels something sticky between her legs and managed to sit up, seeing blood starting to seep through her robes. Her whole body screamed in pain as she fell back against the bathroom tiles, losing consciousness.

Jonah Stone was working in the infirmary when the door flew open and his cousin stalked in, someone floating behind her. He frowned and through a towel over his shoulder as he went to meet her. Madam Pomfrey was off helping someone else so that left him to take care of new patients. As he opened his mouth his cousin grabbed him by the robes, though he was a good six inches taller than her.

"You better help her." She hissed and he nodded, backing away as she released him. He motioned for her to follow him and led her to an empty room where Rylie let her friend rest on the bed. Morgan was still completely asleep but her brow was furrowed in her sleep and Rylie feared it was because of nightmares.

"What happened?" Jonah asked in a professional tone as he waved his wand over her in a diagnostic spell. Rylie explained how Morgan was roofied and then raped and left. Jonah frowned to himself as he probed around, seeing the pretty girl stir in her sleep. He shook his head, knowing she was totally off limits. He vaguely remembered Rylie saying something about finding the bastard and he was left along with the sleeping girl.

The door opened and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, her wand ready. After a briefing Jonah slipped out of the room and back into the corridors. The door opened again and he saw a gaunt looking Draco Malfoy carrying an unconscious girl he recognized as Elysa Caprino. Behind the Slytherin Prince, Jonah saw Blaise Zabini comforting Elysa's best friend Kiara who was sobbing.

Jonah went into professional mode again, motioning for Draco to follow him as he led them to an empty room and had Draco set Elysa on the bed. "Oh-," He said as he saw the blood. "You will probably want to leave." He said and Draco shook his head, not taking his eyes off Elysa's face. Jonah sighed and nodded before practically running to get Madam Pomfrey.

When Elysa woke up she was met by a sharp pain in her stomach and a red-eyed Draco. "What happened? Is the baby okay?" She asked in a panic and Draco immediately pulled her into his arms.

"It's gone, Elysa." He whispered and Elysa let out a sob as she shook her head.

"No, no, no."' She repeated over and over again as Draco tried to comfort her.


End file.
